The Children's Saving Grace
by tkdprincess96
Summary: After the First War with Voldy, the Malfoys are in prison, and Draco goes to Andy Tonks. Harry instead goes with his godmother, Belle Granger, neighbor to Andy. How will the series be affected by Harry, Hermione and Draco growing up together?
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place right after the end of the First War with Moldywarts. Warning, mentions Baby!Draco and Baby!Harry. Completely adorable with toddler talk and everything. And more to come in future chapters.**

**And now, on with the story!**

Prologue

"We find the defendants guilty, of consorting with the Dark Arts, supporting a Dark Lord, Muggle cruelty, and using Unforgivable Curses multiple times. Thus, they are sentenced to life sentences in Azkaban." Barty Crouch Senior announced, banged a gavel on his podium to dismiss the case. The Death Eaters left the room, crying out that their lord would return. The only ones not screaming out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named praises were a few couples, crying over the fact that they would never see their children again. They could only hope that their lord would rise again to break them out. "Now, onto the next order of business."

The court secretary looked at her paper and announced, "The custody of the children of victims of and/or of Death Eaters themselves." She looked over carefully at her boss, and then down to where the children were filing in, one by one. Some were infants, others in Hogwarts already. But all had the same look of sorrow on their faces, except for two. A little blond baby and a small dark-haired one, both about eighteen months that were waddling around falling down constantly with silly looks on their faces. The secretary felt a stroke of pity cross her face before shaking it off. She couldn't afford to get attached.

One by one the children came up and arrangements were made for each child, whether with family or family friends. Lawyers argued the cases of clients with the multiple custody battles, siblings not wanting to be separated from whatever family they had left. And all the while the babies sat in the corner, watching, and an older teen that was watching the younger children with no siblings sitting with them, attempting to keep them occupied. Of course, the two children seemed more focused on the fights going on, both flinching whenever a person's voice grew louder than normal.

Finally, all that were left were the two boys, the rest of the custody battles having been sorted out. She looked down at her paper, and read out the name of one of the boys. "Draco Malfoy." The teen helped the blond up and brought him over to the center of the room, and then returned to the dark-haired boy, who ignored her, paying more attention to his new friend.

The little blond boy sat in the chair that was far too big for him, and she quickly transfigured it into something more appropriate. She received a pointed glare from Crouch, but ignored him. There wasn't much danger a child could be.

She opened her scroll and read in a clear voice, "Draco Malfoy, son of convicted Death Eaters Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, according to forms he was supposed to go with his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, but seeing as Mrs. Lestrange is also in Azkaban, there is no immediate place for the child to go. Does Mr. Malfoy have any other immediate relatives that can take him in?" The last bit sounded a bit hopeful. Nearly the entire Malfoy and Black families were either dead or in prison. And those that weren't, were rare and far between.

In the audience, a young couple with a girl about seven or eight stood up. The woman spoke up in a slightly timid, yet strong voice. "I'm his aunt, Andromeda Tonks, nee Black. I'll take my nephew in. It's the least I can do for my baby sister, no matter what path she has been led down." When no one raised an objection the blond boy was taken over to his aunt, uncle and cousin and started to leave the room when the dark haired boy from before walked on over to hug Draco. Draco hugged back and smiled, turning away when his aunt pulled away, still looking behind and waving. Many members of the court "awed" at this point, especially the women.

The secretary opened her scroll for the last time that day. "Harry Potter." A murmur swept through the room, and tremor went through her herself. Harry potter, the little boy who had proved to be too much for You-Know-Who, an orphan, had nowhere to go. Why, almost every person in that room would be happy to adopt him, and yet no one had come forth. She then continued to read from the scroll. "According to forms Harry Potter was to go with his godfather, Sirius Black, who is currently in prison. Has anyone any suggestions for Mr. Potter's arrangements?"

As if on cue, a young man in shabby robes stood a sheet of parchment in his hand. "Yes. My name is Remus Lupin, and while I am unable to take care of Mr. Potter myself-"

"Obviously, you filthy half-breed!" A shout came from the court, but Mr. Lupin merely massaged his forehead for a second before continuing, used to the insults and jabs wherever he went.

"Yes, the court does know about my unfortunate lycanthropy, which is why I am not suggesting myself for the position. However, before young Harry's parents went into hiding, they left lists of people to take care of Harry, should something happen to them. First on the list was Sirius Black, but as we all know, that trust was betrayed." He paused, his nostrils flaring slightly, his hands clenching as well. It was obvious what he thought of Sirius now for killing his friends. "Next on the list were the Longbottoms, but we all know what happened to them. Third on the list was myself, despite my protests.

"Fourth was Harry's godmother, Isabelle Granger, his mother's best friend. Seeing as Mrs. Granger renounced the Wizarding World when the Potters went into hiding, it has been difficult to contact her, but this morning I managed. As she was vacationing in America with her family that had no idea of her magic, she was unable to attend today, but sent in the proper forms to take care of her godson. Until that happens, young Harry will be staying with the fifth person on the list, Molly Weasley. Mrs. Weasley has agreed to take in the boy for a few days, and that her husband would pick up the boy when he was done with work, which should be any minute now."

As if on cue as well, another man, dressed just as shabbily as Mr. Lupin, but with vibrant red hair. "Sorry I'm late, had to take care of some biting toilets in Surrey, but no matter now." He bent down to look at the baby boy next to Remus. "Hello Harry, remember me? My wife and I watched you a few times, remember?" Young Harry scrunched up his face for a few seconds before recognition broke out on his face.

"You da people wit lots a kids?" the court broke out in awes over the toddler's baby talk. He had a quiet, sweet and polite voice, big green eyes staring up innocently at the man.

"Yep, I'm Arthur Weasley. My wife's name is Molly. You played with my youngest son, Ronald, and my twin sons Fred and George. You remember them, right?"

Harry nodded energetically. "Won, Fwed, and Geowge. Dem?"

Mr. Weasley smiled back kindly, his heart already growing for this young boy that he would have to take care of for a few days. "Yes, them. You're going to stay with us for a few days, and I think they want to play with you again. Is that OK?" Harry nodded again, his thumb having disappeared into his mouth at one point when Arthur Weasley was talking. Mr. Weasley took young Harry's other hand and started to lead him out the door, taking his luggage from Lupin. He muttered quick thanks for taking care of the boy for the past few days, before leading the boy from the room. While on the threshold, the toddler took his thumb out of his mouth long enough to wave behind him to Lupin.

"Bye-bye, Unca Mooey!" And with that he flashed a quick smile to the court before sticking his thumb back in his mouth, following the red-haired man out the door.


	2. Talks with Dumbledore

**Okay, I forgot to mention this last chapter and in the summary, but in case you didn't notice, this is very AU. And I also don't own Harry Potter, though I am plotting a scheme that involves whiskey, Rowling, the rights to Harry, and a pen. As well as a few lawyers who are willing to look the other way for Rowling's alcohol levels. Very basic. Has anyone actually tried that?**

**Oh, and a reviewer told me that their speech was a little advanced for their age, but I don't know how advanced eight-teen month-olds speak, so while I will try to tone it down, it will most likely not be accurate. **

**And now, on with the story! **

Chapter 2

It was November twenty-eighth, 1981, when an old man dressed in dark blue robes covered in silver flecks and crescent moons sighed deeply. Of course, this was no ordinary man, if his attire was anything to go by. This was a person that at times could be considered the leader of his world, officially or not. I say his world, because this man was no ordinary man.

No, this man, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a wizard. And a very powerful and influential one at that.

Most of the Wizarding world was out and about celebrating, even after a month, due to the fact that a large cause for fear and panic had just been obliterated. However, the past month for the bearded wizard was almost as stressful as the years before.

Albus Dumbledore sat slumped at his desk in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his wizened head deeply buried in his wrinkled hands. At long last the war with Voldemort was over, but not at a cost. So many lives had been lost before the most recent dark lord had been stopped by a fifth teen month old baby.

Young Harry James Potter had somehow managed to destroy Lord Voldemort, the most gruesome and sadistic Dark Lord yet, but not before Voldemort had killed his parents, though it was due to their sacrifice that the young boy had survived at all.

It was because of this sacrifice that Harry had to stay with his mother's blood, and was sent to his aunt and uncle's the night after his parents died. However, a few weeks later, a squib contact of Albus's at an orphanage not far from the Dursley's had seen a young baby with a shock of dark, untidy hair, electric green eyes, and a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Naturally she recognized him, and brought him straight to Dumbledore. He in turn, brought him back to the Dursley's, this time explaining in person. Their reaction was highly disturbing.

"We won't let that abnormal _freak_ hurt our little Diddykins! He won't get anywhere near him, not if I have anything to say about it! You leave him here again, and he's straight back to that orphanage! Or maybe you would prefer that we leave him in an alley someplace where he can be easily killed by just anyone? Although it would serve him right, spawn of my freak sister." The slightly deranged look in Mrs. Dursley's eyes told Dumbledore that she was completely serious, and even if she did decide to take the boy in, his chances of living would not be large at all.

Thus, young Harry went with all the other victims of the war, and spent the last month or so in the temporary orphanage, along with all the other children whose parents were taken away from them in the war. The time was spent finding someone who could take care of the small boy that was approved by Lily and James. True, Mr. and Mrs. Dursely had been the farthest from the list that Lily and James had sent out to their closest friends, but they were Harry's closest relatives on his mother's side, and he had to live with them for the blood wards to work. Of course, there was no guarantee that they would work at all, especially with Petunia's attitude towards magic. If there was no sort of familial bond between Petunia and Harry, as in they didn't _feel_ like a family, then the blood wards would have no effect whatsoever.

Normally, this would be a temporary setback in the search of a guardian for the young wizard, but the list of people that Lily and James trusted enough to look after their only son was getting shorter by the hour. Sirius Black, the boy's godfather and James's most trusted friend, had been discovered to be a death eater and responsible for the Potter's deaths. And only a mere three days after the Potters were killed when Frank and Alice were tortured to insanity, and therefore were unable to take custody. Remus Lupin was unable to take care of a child due to his condition, and being under the stress of losing all of his closest friends in a time space of less than twenty four hours made him admit that he would hardly be able to see Harry for several days without going to pieces at the sight of him.

Next was Harry's godmother, Isabelle. She was farther down on the list because she had denounced her magic upon graduation from Hogwarts, preferring to raise a family in the Muggle world. She had since then married and had a daughter of her own that was a little less than a year younger than her god brother. Isabelle still kept in contact with Lily, who also insisted on keeping touch with her roots, so communication was easier. She had visited Harry many times, though the rest of her family had not.

Due to her denouncement of magic, it had difficult to find Mrs. Granger, but Remus finally accomplished it the morning before, and she agreed to take in her best friend's son. The girl may have been sorted into Ravenclaw, but there was a stroke of Hufflepuff in her as well, nearly being put into that house as well. So when Remus called her in the middle of her holiday in the States, and begged her to take in Harry, she couldn't refuse by any stretch of the imagination. Isabelle agreed to come home early, but would not be available until two days after the hearing, so young Harry Potter was left to fend for himself in a house full of children at the Weasleys', though neither party complained.

A knock was heard on the door, and Dumbledore glanced up at his door. His spectacles were spelled so that he would always know who was entering his office, seeing through the door, and normally he noticed before they knocked, but tonight he was so exhausted that focus was impossible.

"Come in Minerva." The transfiguration professor came in quickly and shut the door behind her, a frown deeply etched onto her face. She gave a deep sigh to the elderly headmaster before plopping down in a squashy chintz armchair in front of his desk, putting her face in her hands.

"One of these days, I guarantee you that I will find out how you do that."

Dumbledore only gave her a soft smile, the first one he had made in days. "Do what, Minerva?" he said innocently. She just gave him a dirty look before rolling her eyes and sitting up straighter in her chair.

"I hear that young Harry has been taken care of?"

"Yes Minerva, he has been placed in his godmother's care willingly, though not until tomorrow. Isabelle Granger and her family were on holiday, and thus have had to make last minute arrangements. In the meantime, Harry is staying as a guest of the Weasleys'."

Professor McGonagall sniffed the air with her severe nose turned up. "Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that. That sweet, innocent child, placed in an orphanage? What were they thinking? And what were you thinking, sending the child off there? I told you that they were the worst kind of Muggles, and yet you ignored me. Think, your mistake could have cost Harry his life! At least with wizards, we know where he is and can construct wards around him. Think about what could have happened if he had been adopted by a Muggle! A death eater could have tracked him down quickly and finished him off for their master. If the Boy-Who-Lived died for your stupidity Albus, I'm sure that many people would be itching for a chance to finish you off, starting with the Hogwarts professors!" She finished her tirade, breathing heavily, glaring at her colleague. It did nothing to diminish the twinkle that had once again taken up residence in his eyes. If anything, it encouraged it.

"why honestly Minerva, the teachers? As I recall, some of them were a bit frosty to the idea of taking care of a baby. A bit insulted, I believe you all were?"

She spluttered a bit before continuing in a similar fashion as before. "Yes, well, given the chance to know the boy. And knowing that we will be teaching him in ten years time! I still remember the day he looked up at me with Lily's eyes gleaming up at me and called me, 'Aunt Minnie'. And Severus even got past it enough to let it go when he was called, 'Unca Sebus'. Though I think he was only looking at his eyes though. He and Lily were very good friends when they were younger."

"That they were. They grew up only a few blocks from each other. I believe that it was Professor Snape that introduced her to magic, not you." At this, Minerva looked a little put-out. It was a little known fact that she enjoyed seeing the expressions on young children's faces when they were told that all of the things that they were told were untrue, were actually true. Though Lily Evans hadn't seemed properly surprised when she had been told. She had never thought to question the girl about her and Severus's friendship. Minerva, along with the other teachers, had merely assumed that they had struck up a kinship on the train, and were united in their belief that the future Marauders were a bunch of stuck up pigs.

Minerva stood and started towards the door. "Well, I suppose I must get back to my lions; one can only stall duty so much. I merely wanted to make sure that you had spent more time considering the next guardians for young Harry. His parents were my two favorite students, and if they find out that I let their son be mistreated by anyone, they would haunt me for the rest of my life. Good evening Albus." She then left the room to disappear to her quarters. She might just have to interrogate Hogwarts newest professor come morning, but not now. Now, she needed rest, to think about it, rather than charging straight in without all the facts, as so many of her lions had a tendency to do.


	3. Temporary Chapter

Ok, I know that I said that I would put up real chapters later, but here's another Author's Note, and depending on what story you are reading, it may only be here for a while.

It has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories. I know this, and am trying to find my muse after several years. My Merlin and Percy Jackson Muses are coming back, and Harry Potter is drudging along, slowly but surely (I hope!). I also recently cleaned out my room, and found my old story and chapter plans that I wrote out. They will be rehashed, and any story that I keep will most likely be rewritten and re-uploaded. Sorry about this, but I want to keep it fresh, and I have new ideas that I want to incorporate. I also like to think that my writing style has changed, and want to re-do some of my stories with it.

However, there will be stories that get deleted. My little Twilight phase is long over, and those will be deleted in one week. If anyone wants to adopt them, please message me and I will allow you to do so.

Also, until that muse gets back in gear, my Harry Potter fanfictions will remain on an indefinite hiatus. I would offer them for adoption, but I still would like to play with them, but need time before I do so. My apologies.

I will first be working on Collision of Worlds, a Percy Jackson and HP crossover, or one of my Merlin stories. I will probably pick one or two of these stories, and rewrite them. However, they will not be changed until I am sure that I will be able to continue writing them, and have a backload of available chapters. I want to make sure that I don't fall into the trap of plot bunnies that go nowhere like I did last time.

Now for those that like lists, here they are.

**Deleted on January 19****th**

Not the Average Demigod

Home for Good

Wolfgoddess

**Continued Hiatus**

Rescued By a Muggle, Sorted to the Snakes

The Children's Saving Grace

**Potentially Re-written and Uploaded**

Collision of Worlds

Brothers United

Magic, Marriage and Mystery Galore

Runaway's Brought Home

**Remain as they are**

A Day Out in Paris

My Stepson's Eyes

Speak Now

Breathe

Again, my apologies to you all, but I need to clear out and refresh my life, and that includes my stories. I feel awful having WIPs on here that I know I will never update, or at least not update them the way they are. However, this is also my junior year of high school, so things will be busy. But I want to get started on this now, because by the time Spring Break comes in March, I should have already taken the HSPAs and SATs, so I will definitely be more productive by then. I want to have something out by February, but due to schoolwork and other commitments, that may not be possible. But even if I haven't shown it to the internet, by February on my computer, I will be working. By the end of March though, I should have something more out, even if it's just, "Here's a few rewritten chapters".

This AN will be removed when I have uploaded something for the story it was uploaded on, and will also be viewable on my profile, which will also be cleared out.


End file.
